criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Murphy
Summer Murphy is a main character featured in Season 1 and a central character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where she formerly served as the Flaming Eagle Police Department's Archivist in the first season. She became a suspect in the murder of socialite Alexia Fontaine in The Dose of Creation (Case #20 of Rosenoque). Three years later after her resignation, she became a suspect in the murder investigation of aquarium worker Chad Brigham in Old Ways Never Die (Case #47 of The Mystery) amongst several quasi-suspect and minor appearances. Profile Hailing from Edinburgh, Scotland, Summer is 22 years old and worked as an archivist in a library prior to her tenure to the department. Summer has long wavy blonde hair that is parted to her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. Summer normally sports a glen plaid suit over a white shirt. Other than that, Summer wears a golden brooch with green lines, brown dots, and a circular ruby in the center. Additionally, Summer wears golden ball earrings with mini-hoops attached to them. Now 25 years old and a stay at home mother, she is now married to her husband, Major Lucas, and taking care of their children Marie Crystal Redmoon and Thomas Redmoon. She is seen wearing a black jacket with a black and white dog print scarf. Summer is known to be intelligent, obsessively organized and scatter-brained. She enjoys reading and archiving books, studying poems and quotes as well having a weakness for record music as well the sound of Scottish bagpipes. Her favourite food is fish and chips and her favourite animal is the eagle. Per her suspect appearance, it is revealed that she reads Jules Verne, knows knot tying and eats chili dogs. Analyses As the backup Historian and Archivist of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Summer has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require historical, cultural, and/or linguistic study and research or from the city archives when Alexandra is unavailable, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Summer performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Pebbles on the Beach *Unknown Numbers (12:00:00) Case #2: Party Till One Drops *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #3: Sink or Swim *Ruined Photo (09:00:00) Case #4: The Spear in One's Chest *Corset Number (06:00:00) Case #5: Jumping the Shark *Mermaid Ring (06:00:00) Case #7: The Party Comes Crashing *Book Text (09:00:00) *Ticket Numbers (09:00:00) Case #8: Know Your Enemy *List of Names (09:00:00) Case #9: Back From the Grave *Jewelry (09:00:00) *Killer's Victims Notes (06:00:00) Case #10: A Cause Worth Dying *Killer's Threat (06:00:00) *Bloodstained Ticket (12:00:00) Case #11: Striking Another Match *Threatening Quote (09:00:00) Case #12: A Bullet's Motive *Resignation Papers (03:00:00) Case #13: Raking Over the Ashes *Architect Badges (03:00:00) *Threatening Letter (06:00:00) Case #14: A Deadly Relation *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #15: The Goblin's Revenge *Shredded Paper (06:00:00) *Jewelry (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #16: Lost by the Bell *Folder (09:00:00) Case #17: No Time to Breathe *Flowers (12:00:00) *Wolf Charm (03:00:00) Case #18: Taste Your Own Medicine *Killer's Threat (12:00:00) *Patients' Documents (09:00:00) Case #19: Fight for the Rights *Threatening Text (06:00:00) Case #20: The Dose of Creation *Shorthand Notes (09:00:00) *Napkin Message (06:00:00) Case #21: The Wicked Witch of the East *Bloody Paper (06:00:00) *Damaged Photo (06:00:00) Case #22: Freedom at a Price *Last Will (09:00:00) Case #23: No Time to Clown Around *Bloody Coupon (12:00:00) Case #24: The Bite of Destiny *Statue (06:00:00) *Torn Headline (09:00:00) *Pendant (06:00:00) Case #25: The Tell-Tale Heart *Bloody Slab (06:00:00) Case #26: A Moon of Blood *Message to Victim (06:00:00) Case #27: Wrongly Sentenced *Message (12:00:00) *Injury Report (09:00:00) Case #28: Gathering the Troops *Box's Numbers (12:00:00) Case #29: A Snake in Our Boots *Bloody Message (12:00:00) *Smudged Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Angel Statue (06:00:00) Case #30: When the Noose Tightens *Bloody Ticket (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #32: Derailed for Death *Burned Card (12:00:00) *Skull (09:00:00) Case #35: Becoming Your Coffin *Bloody Ticket (12:00:00) *Notes (06:00:00) Case #36: La Grande Illusion *Bloody Note (03:00:00) *Flora's Manuscript (09:00:00) Case #37: Swept off Her Feet *Rejection Form (09:00:00) *Court Document (09:00:00) *Adelina's Diary Entries (09:00:00) Case #38: Losing One's Hand over Fist *Lynch Finances (06:00:00) Case #39: Links of the Broken Chain *Trashed Art (12:00:00) *Burned Note (12:00:00) *Speech (03:00:00) Case #40: Let the Votes Begin *Trophy Threat (09:00:00) *FIngerprints (03:00:00) Case #41: A Canadian Intervention *Killer's Threat (03:00:00) *Threatening Message (12:00:00) Case #42: People Have Their Connections *Wolf Charm (03:00:00) Case #43: Drink Your Sins Out *Check (09:00:00) *Law Folders (09:00:00) Case #44: Taking An Action *Damaged News Article (12:00:00) *Restraining Orders (09:00:00) Case #45: Threat from the Past *Death Certificate (09:00:00) *Criminal Record (09:00:00) Case #46: Tallying Up the Votes *Restored Threat (03:00:00) *Case of Cash (12:00:00) Case #47: In Grievance... *Shorthand Notes (09:00:00) *Leonard's Binder (03:00:00) Case #48: Disorder in the Court *News Headline (12:00:00) *Binder (09:00:00) Case #49: Thieves of Chaos *Journal Entries (09:00:00) Case #50: Becoming Sitting Ducks *Bloody Medal (12:00:00) Case #54: The Thorn Amongst the Roses *Team's Psych Files (09:00:00) Gallery SMurphyHalloween.PNG|Summer, as she appeared in Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) MLucas.PNG|Major Lucas, Summer's husband. Case Appearances Category:Flaming Eagle PD Personnel Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Main Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM)